gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grep
"Grep" is one of the many names that the Game Grumps have called their show rather than its actual name. At the end of Sunny Day, Arin announces "Next time on Grep," and Jon asks Arin if they have "reached a new point." Barry created a Grep logo, a parody of the Game Grumps logo, to end the episode. It features an exaggerated and misshapen version of the logo's typeface and shape, and simplified Grump faces of Arin and Jon with blank expressions. Grep became popular wıth the fans, and the logo replaced the regular Game Grumps logo on the Game Grumps' Facebook page's cover photo for about a week. Grep was featured on the Game Grumps' third limited offer t-shirt. A Grep-themed Game Grumps Animated, or Grep Animated, called 100 Star Present, animated by Barry, was released as an April Fools' Day joke. In it, the Grep versions of the Grumps were portrayed with simplified bodies along with their simple faces, and interacted in very limited animation, never moving their lips or changing from their blank expressions. Transcript (Sunny Day, 10:19) Arin: Next time on Grep... Jon: Yes, d– (laughing)' Did you just call our show "Grep"? Have we reached a– a new point, a new apex?' Arin: Here's the logo. (Grep logo comes onscreen) Jon: (coughs) Thanks. Thank you. Grep. Grep to meet you. (episode ends) Other names There are multiple other occurrences of the show being called a different name, but none with a logo appearing on screen before Grep. However, other alternate logos have appeared, including Gorp and Drump. Drump The Drump logo appears near the beginning of Enhancin' Dancin' Hanson and shows Danny and Arin with high foreheads, small faces and large chins (coincidentally, Ross is known for using a Mii avatar called Chinigan, who has a similarly huge chin, and many fans have joked about Arin as well as fellow special guest ProJared having multiple chins). In the episode Just Drump, Arin revealed that the logo was drawn by Ross. Script (Enhancin' Dancin' Hanson, 0:05)) Arin: Welcome back to Drump! Dr–'' (laughıng)'' Danny: Welcome back to Grump-rusalem, the holy land of... Game Grumps. Arin: I like Drump. Danny and Arin: (chuckle) Arin: Welcome back to Drump! Danny: (in a low voice) I'm gonna need ten minutes, I gotta go take a drump. Arin: (laughs) Danny: (chuckles) Arin: There it is! Danny: N– Arin: Barry! Danny: Nailed it! Arin: Show the logo! (Drump logo appears on-screen) Danny: Sh– (laughs) G– drump. Arin: (laughing) Drump!''' '''Danny: Game Drumps? Arin: No, just Drump! (Drump logo disappears) Danny: (laughing) Just Drump. Gorp The Gorp logo appears near the beginning of The Library of Doom and shows Danny and Arin with anime-like faces, slightly embarassed. Script (The Library of Doom, 0:05) Arin: Welcome back to Gorp. Danny: (Singing) Welcome back to Gorp! Arin: Show that logo. (Both Laughing) Danny: Oh God- Arin: That's a nice logo. STET and TILP Although not official, fans have created possible variations of this meme. STEM and STREM, have been suggested before, STET is the only the one which is even close to being official, as Barry confirmed that he would possibly make a STET animation. TILP has also been suggested, but has not been hinted at for a possible animation yet. Category:Memes Category:Grep